A Bounty Hunter and a Princess' Secret
by A Certain Author
Summary: Samus Aran, a bounty hunter, like all the the other competitors other than Link, is oblivious to the fact that Sheik is actually Zelda, princess of Hyrule. What happens when Samus finds out, falls for her, and a new trouble arises? Yuri, etc.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey all! GottaluvKatanas is here with a SSBB FanFiction, like I promised. It's gonna be a SamusxZelda FanFiction with a hint of SamusxShiek in the first few chappies. As you guys know, that both Samus and Zelda are girls so this is going to be a Yuri FanFiction with some lemons, later in the story. I'm actually kinda nervous yet excited cause this will be my first chapter fanfiction, while in the past I wrote oneshots (They were both Yuri and in the anime, _Fairy Tail_). I hope you enjoy this FanFiction! Please review this chapter when you get to the end! As usual, constructive criticism is appreciated.**

**Side Note: My Zelda in my FanFiction is the Twilight Princess one while the Samus in my story is well... I never played Metroid that much so I kinda researched her and yeah... Oh, and anytime Zelda is Sheik, I will be referencing Sheik as a _he_ since Sheik is pretty much... A male... right...? o...o'' But please, _please_ remember that this a Yuri and yeah xD  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own SSBB or it's characters. They belong to Nintendo and their respective creator(s).  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The crowd cheered, their loud cries echoing throughout the Stadium as the camera zoomed into the two finalists; Sheik and Samus. Samus narrowed her eyes on her opponent, her facial expression hidden underneath her helmet. <em>Shiek huh...<em>_ He doesn't look like much but he actually managed to take out Falco on his own..._ She glanced to a blue bird-like figure next to her, sprawled on the grass. It had blood trickling from its beak, as it moaned in pain and agony. Samus' gaze went back to Sheik, aiming her Arm Cannon, ready to take her opponent down. Blue-white energy emerged from her Arm Cannon, burning the grass a charcoal black. The Charge Beam faded, leaving dust in its wake. Samus looked around for Sheik; nothing._ Crap, I thought I had him!_

Suddenly, darkness started to engulf the edges of her vision. Samus staggered slightly and continued looking for Shiek. _What the Hell! The Charge Beam shouldn't have drained all of this energy from me!_ Then, out of no where, Sheik appeared, fist raised, ready to punch Samus' visor. _You fucking bastard!_ Samus then waved her Arm Cannon in a right hook motion, causing Sheik to vanish into thin air once again. Samus jumped back, her vision starting to getting more blurry._ Crap, gotta finish this before I pass out!_

She heard a beep and suddenly felt a sharp pain in her side. She glanced downwards and found a needle that managed to go through the cracks of her Power Suit, piercing through the Zero Suit as well, staining the blue outfit. She bit her lip as she ripped the needle out of her and threw it on the ground, her vision getting more and more weaker. "Dammit it all!" She cursed, as she fired Missiles at Sheik with expert aim, each of them being expertly dodged, until one of them managed to hit his leg, causing him to fall to one knee. _This it it! Your mine! _Samus charged at Sheik, ready to slap him with her Arm Cannon.

Sheik looked up and saw Samus running towards him. He grunted with disapproval. Sheik opened his palm as dark energy surrounded it. Sheik then stood up with slight difficulty before charging toward Samus, his hand balling up into a fist.

As Samus neared Sheik, she made the mistake of looking into his eyes. Looking into those mesmerizing, scarlet eyes full of mystery... _Wait what?_ Samus subconsciously lowered her Arm Cannon, hesitating. _What the fuck am I doing? Crap! It's too late to slap him! Dammit! I lost a fucking GREAT chance to smash his face in! Dammit! I have to dodge!_

Too late. Sheik placed his fist in the center of the Power Suit, causing it to overload and shut down. He heard Samus curse before being blown back, her Power Suit suffering critical damage. He heard the crowd cheering his name as he walked out the Stadium, leaving Samus on the ground.

_What the Hell was I doing...? He might've noticed me hesitating! Damn!_ Samus scolded herself as darkness engulfed her vision, watching her prey walking away from her grasp.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Zelda! Wait up!" Sheik turned around, watching a green-clad figure running towards him. Sheik sighed.<p>

"Link, I told to not call me Zelda when I'm in this form. I'm _Sheik_ right now, do you understand?" Link sheepishly smiled and nodded. Sheik quietly observed Link's features; blue eyes, pointed elf-like ears, blond hair, a well toned body. Any girl would swoon for him, but he already had a girlfriend; Ilia, Link's childhood friend in the Ordona Province, in the small village of Ordon.

"Ha, sorry 'bout that _Sheik_, but I'm pretty used in calling you Zelda, ya know?" He shrugged and put his hands behind his head, interlocking his fingers. "Besides," His eyes glittered with a mix of admiration and excitement, "you really gave Samus a beating. It's been a while since she suffered that much damage, and that was when Bowser almost crushed everyone in the whole Arena!"

Sheik continued walking toward his room, listening quietly to Link's tale, grunting in agreement. Once they reached the entrance to Sheik's room, Sheik waved his hand over his head and smoke began to swirl around him until his true form was revealed; the ruler of Hyrule, Zelda. She glanced at Link, who was still standing behind her. "Will you do me a favor, Link?" Link hummed, signaling for her to continue. "Can you please check on Samus for me? I feel bad for sustaining that much damage to her..."

"Alright, I can do that. At least it's easier than trying to kill Ganandorf." Link laughed at his own joke and Zelda couldn't help but join along. After their laughter had subsided, Link turned to leave. "Later!" He waved as he raced towards the infirmary.

Zelda watched him vanish when he turned the corner. She sighed and entered her room. The room was nothing special, just plain. A bed against the left wall, a bathroom to the right, a small couch against the front wall, and an averaged sized television set on the wall in front of the bed. To anyone normal, they might think that this was just a room, nothing more. But to Zelda, this was like a vacation from all of the chaos in Hyrule Castle. She took a deep breath, locked the door, and headed towards the bathroom, ready to take a shower.

She removed her hair from the tight braid it has been in, her light brown hair falling down her back, as if it was a waterfall. She continued on, untying the laces that kept her intricate dress intact. The silk dress pooled around her feet, as she began removing her undergarments. After removing the remaining articles of clothing, she entered the shower, turning on the water as she did so. She shivered as the cold water pelted on her skin, while she thought back to the fight she had with Samus.

_-Flashback-_

_Sheik watched as Samus looked at him, like a hawk ready to eat its prey. Sheik had a strange, unsettling feeling in his chest. It bothered him. He never had this feeling whenever he fought against the other competitors. It was always like this whenever he was against Samus, and in the end, he would loose against her, due to that strange feeling in his chest. But right now, Sheik had too much pride to loose to Samus. He came too far in this match to loose. _

_Samus took aim and fired her Charge Beam. Easy dodge. Sheik teleported behind Samus and casted a energy reduction spell, making her attacks take up double her energy. Sheik wanted this fight to end, and it was going to end **now. **Sheik then used his teleportation magic to appear in front of Samus, ready to punch her visor. Samus swung her Arm Cannon in a right hook motion. Sheik teleported out of the way and threw a needle into a crack in Samus' Power Suit with expert aim. Sheik watched Samus with curiousty and caution as she ripped the needle out of her. Sheik saw blood on the needle, causing the pain in his chest to grow. Sheik ignored the pain and dodged the oncoming missiles, until he got hit on the leg._

_"Crap..." Sheik quietly cursed, as he fell to one knee. He saw Samus coming toward him. He grunted with disapproval. Sheik opened his palm as dark energy surrounded it. He stood up with slight difficulty before charging toward Samus, his hand balling up into a fist. Sheik noticed Samus lowering her Arm Cannon and took the opportunity. He placed his fist in the center of her Power Suit, causing it to overload and shut down. She was blown back a couple of feet, her Power Suit sustaining critical damage. _

_Sheik felt guilt growing in his chest, so he slowly walked away, leaving the Stadium and ignoring the cheers from the crowd. _

_-End Flashback-_

Zelda turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, drying herself with a towel when she got out. After drying herself, she put on a thin, silky nightgown she brought from the Castle and trudged toward the bed, stopping only to turn off the light. She placed the sheets on her body and curled into a fetal position, trying to keep herself warm, as she sobbed quietly, guilt slowly eating her up.

* * *

><p>Samus raised her head from her Power Suit as she heard soft knocking on the door to her room. <em>Who the fuck comes here at this hour?<em>_ Probably that irritating nurse that treated my wound..._ She grunted and opened to the door. She raised an eyebrow when she saw a green-clad teenage boy of average height, pointy ears, blue eyes, and blond hair. She fought him only a few times, but it was enough for her to remember his name.

"Link..." She said more to herself than to him. Link smiled and held out his hand. Samus awkwardly took it and shook it, since she wasn't that exposed to people that much, except for those at the Federation. Samus crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes, studying Link's face. She noticed a scar on his cheek before she spoke. "What do you want?"

"I came to see if you were okay. I dropped by the infirmary earlier but the nurse said you wanted to go back to your room." He curiously observed the Power Suit as he looked over her shoulder. Samus stepped aside and gestured him toward her room.

"Come in. Just don't touch the Suit." Link took a seat on the couch and quietly watched Samus take a seat on the bed. Samus continued studying his face as she asked her question. "So, what do you want with me?"

"Like I said, I wanted to check if you were alright. I went to the infirmary earlier but the nurse said you wanted to go back to your room."

"And why exactly did you want to check to see if I was alright? Was it out of pity?" Samus gritted her teeth. She _hated_ receiving pity, especially from those she fought. It just made her feel... weak.

Busted. Link opened his mouth to talk but nothing came out. _Should I tell her that I came here because Zelda/Sheik told me too?_ He laughed nervously as he searched his brain for an excuse.

Samus once again studied his face. Rage, confusion, and curiosity was building up inside of her. "Well?"

Link sighed. "Er... Well Zel- I mean _Sheik_ wanted to make sure you were alright since she felt bad for giving you a rough time, ya know?" Before Samus could respond, he stood up and walked towards the door. "It's getting kinda late, so I'm going to go to sleep. G'night..." He walked out of the room, closing the door while he did so.

-/-/-

Outside, Link facepalmed. _Dammit, I almost spilled Sheik's secret! Dear Farore, I HAVE to fix that habit..._ He noted to himself, as he walked toward his room.

-/-/-

Inside of her room, Samus continued sitting on the bed, thinking about the strange conversation she recently had with Link. What was the name Link was about to say? Did Sheik feel _that_ bad about beating her in today's match that he sent someone to check on her? Then, something clicked inside of her head.

_"Er... Well Zel- I mean **Sheik** wanted to make sure you were alright since she felt bad for giving you a rough time, ya know?"_

'_She_'. Link said _she_ instead of _he_. But Sheik was a guy, everyone knows that. It must've been a mistake on his part. Yeah, that must have been it. But he said it with such confidence that Samus started wondering if Sheik _really_ was a guy.

"Ah, shut up." Samus scolded herself. "Everyone knows that Sheik is a guy. It's not like Sheik is an alter ego or something..." She laughed a twisted laugh and stood up. "Now, gotta get this Power Suit ready for training tomorrow." She picked up a wrench and began working on the Suit, until daybreak.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, you made it this far so must have really like huh? Lawl, poor Samus doesn't know that Sheik <em>is<em> an alter ego XD But shh... She doesn't know that... XD Lawl, Please remember to review, review, REVIEW! X3  
><strong>

**Signing off, GottaluvKatanas.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hey all! GottaluvKatanas is here with the second chapter of _A Bounty Hunter and a Princess' Secret_! I want to thank all the people who reviewed my first chapter of this story (You guys really gave me that extra 'oomph'! to keep going). Also, please note that this is a Yuri between SamusxZelda with a hint of SamusxSheik. Also, I will be referencing Sheik as a _he_ since Sheik is a male. Oh, and another thing, if I get some facts about Samus, Metroid, etc. wrong, it's cause I never played _Metroid_ that much so I just looked her up, etc. Please remember to correct me in the reviews and constructive criticism is well appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SSBB or its characters. They belong to their respective creator(s).**

* * *

><p>Sheik walked through the complex hallways of the Arena, searching for the training rooms. He acknowledged the competitors he passed by with a subtle nod; Marth, Peach, Mario, a strange electric mouse, and a small man wearing an over-sized helmet. Sheik stopped in his tracks when he heard someone calling his name.<p>

"Yo Sheik!" Sheik turned his head as he was faced with the speaker; Falco Lombardi, wingman and best friend of Fox McCloud, who was another competitor at the Arena. Sheik acknowledged him with quiet grunt while he quietly observed his features. Falco, as his name suggests, is a falcon/human-like creature with superb fighting skills. Sheik had a difficult time of defeating him on their last match which was yesterday. Sheik began feeling guilt growing in his chest when he remembered that he also defeated Samus that time as well.

"Hey, I just wanted to congratulate you for beating Samus. It's been a while since she was last beaten! Oh, and no hard feelings for you beating me yesterday, alright?" Falco laughed a bit before speaking again, "Plus, Fox says I kinda deserved it since I stole the last drumstick from him at the Food Court and got into a huge fight with him over it earlier that day." Sheik smirked, awfully amused. Most of the people who fought at the Arena were very aggressive, and Falco and Fox were no exception."Well, you look awful busy, so I'm gonna leave you alone now. Lates!" Falco turned around and ran toward Fox, waving as he did so. Sheik waved back before turning around, resuming his search for the training rooms.

"Damn, this place is so huge I forgot were they are..." Out of the corner of his eye, he saw someone pass him. Sheik reached out and grabbed their shoulder, stopping the person in its tracks. "Excuse me, but I have forgotten where the training rooms are located and I was won-" Sheik stopped in mid-sentence as the person whom he was talking to turned their head, revealing their face; Samus. Sheik felt his heart leap for some reason and released his grip on her shoulder, backing away a few steps.

Samus raised an eyebrow. "What was that?" She asked as she curiously studied his face; a tan complexion, short blond hair covering his left eye, and a strange scarf that covered the bottom half of his face. Just looking at him gave Samus an uneasy feeling as she remembered the strange conversation she had with Link last night. _What the Hell am I thinking? It's obvious that he's guy! Besides, why am I worrying about a stupid thing like this? I'm supposed to __view him as a rival!_ Samus asked her question again. "What where you saying again?"

Hearing Samus' voice pulled Sheik back into reality. "Uh, right. I was wondering if you can point me to the training rooms. I kinda got lost on the way here..." He chuckled lowly and scratched his head. _Dammit, why is my heart beating so fast? Dear Farore Zelda, pull yourself together!_

"Alright, just follow me." Samus said as she turned around, her ponytail following her every movement. She walked toward the training rooms, hearing small footsteps behind her, signaling that he was following her. Samus smirked to herself subtly, awfully amused. _Who gets lost in the Arena after you have been fighting here at least a month? At **least** you would know where the training rooms are since almost everyone uses them._  
>"Er, Samus?" Samus stopped and turned around, facing Sheik. Just the way he said her name was enough to make her heart beat faster. <em>Dammit Samus, get a grip!<em>

"What is it?" Samus stared at Sheik with light blue eyes filled with mystery with a hint of curiosity. His heart started beating at an abnormally fast rate, and he felt his hands getting slightly clammy. He gulped hard and used all of his willpower to make sure his voice wouldn't quiver when he spoke.  
>"Uh, I think I can make my way from here. Thank you." He swiftly turned away and made his way toward one of the training rooms, feeling Samus' eyes on him as he entered the room. <em>What the Hell? What's wrong with me? It's always like this when I'm around her! <em>Sheik placed a hand on his chest and took deep breaths, trying to calm his racing heart. _I gotta calm down. Training will help me feel better, it always does._ And with that, Sheik began beating up wooden dummies that were already set up in the room.

-/-/-

Samus curiously watched Sheik enter the training room. She sighed soundlessly and entered another training room, one that was different from the rest. Instead of wooden dummies in the room, there was a machine that constantly shoots out tennis balls and the trainee has to reflect the tennis balls away by using their attacks. It may seem simple, it was actually quite a challenge and being Samus, she loves a challenge.

She walked over and pressed a red button, and quickly ran back a couple of feet before getting into a stance with her Paralyzer in hand. The machine hummed for a few seconds before spitting out several tennis balls at a time, each being deflected by Samus' Paralyzer with ease. After a few minutes of training, her nerves started to calm down and Samus started wondering about the strange feeling in her chest she had earlier that day._ What was that..? It was like a weird tingly feeling in my chest. It hurt a bit, but it wasn't like physical pain... it was more like... what? Emotions? Feelings? That's insane! The only person I had feelings for was...  
><em>

"Adam..." Samus barely dodged a tennis ball as it flew past her, hitting the metal wall with a faint _thud_. Samus grunted and pushed the red button, turning off the machine. She placed her hand on a secret pocket on her Zero Suit that held her Power Suit. She took it out and quietly observed it, recalling the events that led to Adam's death.

_-Flashback-_

_"Adam! Don't! Please don't do it! Adam!" Samus pleaded for her comrade to stay; Commander Adam Malkovich. "Dammit Adam! Don't do it! I'll do it! I'll be in Sector Zero! Adam!" Adam turned around and glared at her, silencing her. _

_"Listen here Samus, I want you to do several things for me; stop the Bottle Ship's intercourse with the Federation, make sure that the survivor I found in Room MW is secured, and most of all, destroy Ridley." He swiftly said in an urgent tone.  
><em>

_"But Adam!" Samus started._

_"Dammit Lady, didn't you here what I said?" Samus quickly recoiled. Adam's voice softened as he continued talking. "Sorry for going a little rough on you Samus, but I'm not the galactic savior like you are. I'm just human. This is all I can do to give you some time to escape." He turned around and ran a few feet away from Samus so she couldn't stop him. He turned around and smiled. "No objections, right Lady?" Samus scowled and gave a bitter thumbs down. "Good."_

_He then swiftly ran away, locking the doors to Sector Zero on the way. Just as planned, Sector Zero detached itself from the ship and self-destructed, killing Adam with it. Samus slowly stood up, as she watched the closest thing she ever had as a friend and a father die. Soon, an unbearable pain started to spread throughout her chest, but she ignored it and turned her back on the burning piece of metal, Adam's body somewhere in it. Explosion after explosion followed as Samus walked away._

_"Adam..." She quietly said.  
><em>

_-End Flashback-  
><em>

Samus growled and shook her head, disorienting the pictures in her head. She promised Adam that she would never mourn for him, ever. Sure, she was a ruthless Bounty Hunter, but she was a trustworthy person. She stuffed the Power Suit back into its pocket and walked out the training room. Several hours had passed and it was now 4 o' clock. She was unusually hungry. Usually she could go days, if not weeks without any food or water. _Thank you alien DNA..._ Samus jokingly said in her head. Out of the corner of her eye she saw two people walk out of another training room. Curious, she turned her head to see who they were.

It was Link, and he was accompanied by a woman wearing a long, silk dress with a very intricate design. Just looking at it made her head spin. Samus studied the woman's face; a pale complexion, sapphire colored eyes, pointed elf-like ears. She was similar in appearance to Link. _From the same universe probably... _She also quietly noted that they were talking in a strange language._ Huh... Probably friends or something..._ The more Samus observed the woman, the more it seemed to her that she looked like...

"Sheik?" Samus subconsciously said out loud. The both of them turned their heads toward Samus. Samus swiftly turned away and ran toward her room, scolding herself for saying Sheik's name out loud.

-/-/-

Zelda curiously watched a blue-clad figure run away. _Did she just say 'Sheik'?_

"Princess?" Link curiously asked, tilting his head to the side, his hat waving at the slight movement. Zelda blinked and faced Link, staring him straight in the eye. Zelda nodded signaling for him to continue, before walking past him. "Well, like I was saying earlier, there was a recent massacre outside the Gerudo Desert and Lake Hylia border." Link said in Hylian.

"Are the species of the victims classified yet?" Zelda asked in the same tongue, while making her way toward her room, avoiding other competitors since Sheik was the only one who was seen walking around the Arena, never Zelda.

"No. But I have a theory that they are probably Zora."

"I see..." Zelda turned around and faced Link. "Well, I'll think over this situation tomorrow. I'll go visit the Castle to see if I can find anything on the matter." Link nodded and bowed on one knee.

"As you wish," He stood up, "now, I'm going to sleep now..." He covered his mouth as he yawned. "G'night..." Link then trotted slowly toward his room. Zelda watched him a bit before entering her room, getting ready for bed.

* * *

><p><em>Zelda stood in the throne room of Hyrule Castle, watching strange, deformed Shadow Creatures annihilate each and every one of her noble soldiers. A man with a helmet resembling a squid-like creature stood on the steps leading toward the throne, staring at Zelda. Zelda swallowed hard at what was to come.<em>

_"This is it, young Princess of Hyrule. I give you two choices; surrender or continue your pitiful attempts to subdue me. Life or death? Choose you decision wisely Princess, since your answer also decides the fate of your people..." Zelda imagined a smirk hiding beneath the helmet. She gritted her teeth in frustration. She hadn't been in such a tight spot. _

_**This is it... **Zelda bowed her head so she wouldn't see her soldiers faces, as she dropped the sword she held in her hand, hearing the sounds of metal meeting tile echoing throughout the room.  
><em>

-/-/-

Zelda woke with a start, cold sweat rolling down her skin as she clung tightly onto the sheets. She trembled as she remembered the living Hell she suffered through as she lived in the Twilight. She swallowed hard and laid back down, curling into the fetal position as she remembered the constant guilt, the constant sorrow of watching her people living in fear right in front of her eyes as Spirits, not building enough courage to take action, all because she wanted to live.

"But... Isn't it selfish to cling onto life when you see people suffering right in front of your eyes...?" She questioned to herself as sleep drifted over her.

She didn't realize that there was a figure standing in the shadows, watching her.

* * *

><p><em>Samus stood there, watching alien like creatures come down and destroy her home, bright flames dancing in the air. She turned to the faint sound of her name being called. She saw her mother running towards her, arm extended as of she wanted to hold her daughter one more time.<em>

_"Samus! Run away!" Samus' mother screeched over the explosions and fire._

_"Momma...?" Samus confusedly said, as she took a step closer._

_"No! Samus! Away! Turn away! Run away from this place! No! Not another step closer! SAMUSS!~" Virginia Aran screams were soon silenced as a dragon-like creature came and blew white hot fire at Virginia, scorching away the top half of her body without a trace. Her bottom half fell to the ground, blood coming out of the fresh wound. Samus' eyes grew wide as she screamed with horror, tears coming out of her eyes.  
><em>

-/-/-

Samus screamed as she sat up, tears threatening to come out. She quickly wiped them away and took deep breaths, trying to calm her racing heart. "Damn Ridley..." She muttered through gritted teeth. She lied back down, pulling her sheets over her head, and closed her eyes, trying to find sleep.

She didn't not realize that a figure was watching her in the shadows.

* * *

><p>Link sighed as he looked at the reports he recently received from the Castle. Remains of the victims lay in various places;a spear here, a leg there, a head over there. A pool of blood was underneath the scattered matter. Link set them down and ran his fingers through his hair, his stomach starting to churn at the sight of the victims.<p>

"Damn, only a person with crazy strong magic would have done this..." Link placed his hat over his head, stifling a frustrated moan.

He did not realize the person who did it was right there, hiding in the shadows.

* * *

><p><strong>Ohhh, suspense! :3 Well, I hope that you liked this chapter as much as the first one and keep reviewing please! <strong>

**Side Note: Sorry about the late chapter... DX School work has been piling on me, so I might be able to post a new chapter every two weeks or so =/**

**Signing Off, GottaluvKatanas  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hey all! GottaluvKatanas is here with the _third_ chapter of _A Bounty Hunter and a Princess' Secret_! I really appreciate all the people who reviewed the second chapter :3 (*Feels loved* xD) So yea, the warnings are the same. Yuri, referencing Sheik as _he, Metroid _look-up, etc. Now, let's this show (or story) on the road!**

**Side Note: DX I'M SO SORRY I WASN'T ABLE TO UPDATE AS I PROMISED! I was just assigned a HUGE project by my teacher and its been occupying most of my time. I might be able to work on this story like, on the weekends or on the holidays (If I get any days off from school... ;_;) Anyways, please understand and look forward to the future chapters, because I'm not planning to abandon this story and never will :3  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own SSBB or its characters. They belong to their respective creator(s).**

* * *

><p>Samus stood on the roof of the Arena, gazing over the view of the rising sun. Usually, she would go to the training rooms to train, but she recently had a match with Ike and Meta Knight, so she decided to rest from fighting unless necessary. She took a deep breath of air, filling her lungs with sweet, sweet air. She could never really breathe in fresh air like this since the planets she goes to have some toxic air that could instantly kill a human. Luckily, Samus was infused with alien DNA, so she could breathe the toxins without any difficulty. Samus chuckled lowly before she heard small footsteps behind her. Samus turned her head to see who it was; the woman who was with Link a few days ago. Samus raised an eyebrow as she studied her face.<p>

Zelda's heartbeat started to quicken as she meet Samus' eye. _Crap! Play this smoothly Zelda..._ _Act innocent..._ Zelda smiled and waved in greeting. "H-Hello..." Zelda tried to keep her voice steady as she spoke.

"Hello." Samus stared at the girl, straight into her sapphire colored eyes. For some reason the way it is shaped is somehow similar to Sheik's... _Dammit! Quit thinking about Sheik! _"You new around here? I haven't seen you here before some time ago."

Zelda shook her head as her nerves started to calm down. "No. Actually, I don't fight here. I just visit my friend Link time to time." At least it was _part_ of the truth.

Samus raised an eyebrow, suspicious. "How'd you know that this was a place where people fight?"

"Link tells me about this place a lot when he comes back to our homeplace, Hyrule." Zelda said a little too quickly. Samus didn't seem to notice since she turned her back toward her. Zelda was slightly disappointed. _I want to see your face a little longer Samus... Wait what?_ Zelda shook away her thoughts.  
>"The sun's really pretty..." Samus said out of the blue. Zelda snapped back to reality when she heard Samus. Usually she seemed so cold and harsh. Not the type you expect to say the sun was 'pretty'. <em>I wasn't even aware that such a word existed in her vocabulary...<em>  
>"What was that?" Zelda wanted to make sure that she heard Samus correctly.<p>

"I said the sun was pretty." She turned her head so she was looking at the Zelda. "Where I come from, I travel a lot, so I don't have time to admire the sun." Zelda nodded as if understanding. Samus smiled curtly before turning towards the sun, which was almost in the sky, about a quarter of it still hiding behind the horizon. "I never got your name. What is it?"

Zelda straightened her posture before speaking. "My name is Zelda. What about yours?"

"Samus. Samus Aran." When the sun was fully in the sky, she fully turned around and took a couple of steps toward Zelda, keeping eye contact. _She has a nice hue of blue..._ Samus noted to herself. "Do you happen to know Sheik by any chance? You guys seem... Similar."

_So **she** was the one who said Sheik's name__ yesterday..._ Zelda gulped hard, feeling her heart race with panic._ Calm down... Calm down... Just think of an excuse..._ Zelda racked her brain for an excuse at a snail's pace. Usually she was so quick at making up lies but now, with Samus only a few feet away from her, it feels as if time just stopped all around her and...

"Hello? Did you hear what I said?" Samus tilted her head to the side and crossed her arms over her chest, becoming impatient.

Zelda snapped back to reality as she remembered what Samus asked her. She finally said the first thing that came to her mind. "Uh, yes. I know Sheik. But we don't talk much since he is never around." Zelda silently prayed to Nayru that this was a believable lie. Her prayers seemed to be answered, since Samus nodded, believing her lie. Zelda cried tears of relief inside.

"Huh..." Figured much. Sheik was silent and kept to himself most of the time. Samus smirked subtly and patted Zelda on the shoulder, the way Adam or Anthony did whenever they were giving Samus their congratulations. "Well, it was nice meetin' ya. Maybe if I see you around, I could give you a few tips on fighting." Samus smirked teasingly and walked past Zelda, leaving her on the roof. She took a side glance toward the woman she recently met and her heart started going ninety miles per hour. The way her silhouette was shaped against the rising sun gave her an eerie, yet beautiful aura around her. She smiled to herself subtly and went back to her room.

Zelda took a deep breath, calming her thumping heart. _She didn't mean it that way. She didn't mean it that way. She was just trying to be kind, Zelda.__ Besides, a woman cannot love another woman... _After calming herself, Zelda raised her palm and a blue portal swirled before her. Zelda once again took a breath before entering the portal.  
>"Hyrule Castle, here I come..." She murmured to herself, softly.<p>

* * *

><p>Samus stared at her ceiling, her hands behind her head. <em>The Zelda girl is real pretty... I wonder if she's interested in-<em> Samus shook her head, disrupting her thoughts. _Why am I thinking about this? Am I falling for her? No, that can't be right. I'm a woman, she's a woman. Two women can't love each other... right? Well... There was this one couple at the Colony but...  
><em>

"Shut... Up..." She told to herself with gritted teeth. "Goddamn, I just want to take a nap!" She turned to her side, pulling her sheets over head, closing her eyes while she did so. Unfortunately, her thoughts continued to rampage throughout her head.  
><em>What about that Sheik guy? How do I feel about him? There was that tingly feeling in my chest a few days back but that doesn't mean that I'm attracted to him. I had that same tingly feeling in my chest when I first met Adam and I didn't have any feelings for him except reluctant respect and fatherly love. That's all. But that Zelda girl was like a whole new feeling and- <em>

Samus moaned into her sheets as she sat up and paced her room, her arms crossed over her chest. "It was like my heart was about to explode. But with Sheik it was like what? Relief? But relief of what?" Samus sat down on the couch and massaged her temples. _Was it because I was happy to find someone similar to Adam? A strong, yet kind person that I can somehow call a 'friend'? _Now that she thought about it, she started to ignore society all together when Adam died. Barely acknowledging her fellow Bounty Hunters, she just walked past them while in the past she would give them a small nod and a twisted smile.

Then, after seeing Sheik being able to say simple yet kind things to people that made them smile or make them feel better about themselves-especially to her-she began to return to society, bit by bit. Is it possible that Sheik was just like Adam, except from a different world? Just thinking about it made Samus smile to herself.

_Should I ask Sheik if we could train together? __I guess it would be a good way to make a comrade, and a terrific way to find out what his fighting style is... _Samus chuckled lowly to herself and began her search for Sheik.

* * *

><p>Zelda started sorting through the various reports that strewn all across her room; a recent robbery in the shop, an abducted child, property damage. She sighed, relieved when she found the report she was looking for; a recent massacre near the Gerudo Desert and Lake Hylia border. She scanned the report, scrunching up her nose as she read the descriptions of the victims; a mixture of Zora and Gerudo. What caught her eye was a small Zora child that was also killed. Her heart started to race, hoping that it wasn't who it was.<p>

"Don't worry your Highness. The child wasn't Prince Ralis. It was simply that a child was at the wrong place at the wrong time." A gruff female voice said. Zelda twirled around as she faced the speaker; an old friend and her former bodyguard, Impa. Zelda placed a hand over her heart and took a sharp breath.

"Impa! You startled me!" Impa smirked and bowed her head.

"Forgive me, your Highness." Impa bowed on one knee when she noticed a cut on Zelda's left hand. She frowned and brought the Princess' hand closer to her, examining the injury. "Zelda, how did you receive this injury? Was it from the Arena that Link told you about?" Impa looked worriedly at the Princess. Other than Link, Impa was the only one who knew about Zelda fighting in the Arena. Impa halfheartedly allowed Zelda to compete in the Arena, saying it was a perfect opportunity for Zelda to train as Sheik. Zelda sighed.

"Impa, I'm not a child anymore. I can handle myself..." She snatched her hand away from Impa's grasp and continued, "Besides, I am about to become Queen in a few months. I cannot continue depending on you for every little thing you know." Impa stood up and smirked, awfully amused.

"You have certainly matured. I remember as if it was yesterday you were crying to me with a small cut on your finger." Impa gave a hearty laugh while Zelda puffed out her cheek and crossed her arms, her face a light hue of red.

"That was over ten years ago!" Zelda snapped. Impa finished her laughter with a small chuckle and held Zelda's face in her hands with extreme gentleness, as if she was a delicate flower.

"Yes, it was over ten years ago. Now you are eighteen. But in my eyes, you will always be my little Princess, no matter what your title is..." Impa placed a small peck on the future Queen's forehead and stepped back. "Make sure you are careful to not reveal your secret. And tell that lazy boy of a Hero I have my eyes on him." Impa smiled mischievously as she vanished from Zelda's sight in a blur. Zelda shook her head with amusement and opened her palm again, a blue portal swirling to life before her.

"Now, to tell Link about the victims..." She took a step in the portal, as her world started to change into her room in the Arena.

* * *

><p>"Link!" Link turned his head when he saw Samus coming towards him. He straightened his posture before talking.<p>

"Yeah?" _I wonder what she wants with me..._ Link thought to himself. It was unusual for Samus to talk to other competitors unless someone was asking her for directions, since she has been fighting at the Arena longer than anyone else.

"Do you know where Sheik is?" Link's jaw almost went slack. Samus had the feeling that she had asked him a stupid question.

"Uh... Why would want to know where Sheik is...?" Link asked her slowly.

"'Cause I need to ask him a question." Samus replied vaguely.

"I see... Well, I guess you can find him in his room. You know where his room is, right?" Samus nodded, said her thanks to Link, and ran toward Sheik's room. Link sighed and crossed his arms.

"I wonder what's up with Samus today..." Link wondered to himself.

* * *

><p>Samus approached Sheik's room and raised her fist to knock when all of a sudden the door opened, revealing who was in the room; Zelda. Samus curiously studied Zelda's face while her heart started to pound in her chest. She noticed that Zelda was holding a thick amount of paper in her hands. But what stood out to Samus was that Zelda was in Sheik's room.<p>

"What were you doing in Sheik's room?" Samus asked bluntly.

Zelda gulped hard and started fidgeting with the corners of the reports she recently retrieved from the Castle. _Crap! I got found out and now I'm gonna be in real trouble with Impa if Samus finds out that I'm really Sheik!_  
>"Uh..."<p>

"Well...?" Samus stared at Zelda, watching her fold then unfold the corners of the stack of papers. She watched a small drop of sweat fall from her face.  
><em>What's she so nervous about...? <em>

"Er..." Zelda glanced at Samus and saw her looking straight at her. _C'mon Zelda! Say the first thing that comes to your mind! _She coaxed herself.  
>"I was searching for Sheik since I recently received several reports of an important manner back in Hyrule." Zelda explained, her voice calm and casual.<p>

"Well, I suppose we could search for him together..." Samus suggested.

This caught the attention of Zelda. "Why? Are you searching for Sheik as well?" Zelda said with mock surprise.

"Well, yeah. I just wanted to ask him a question, ya know..." It was Samus' turn to fidget with her fingers, _This conversation is just getting **too** awkward..._

"Oh, I see..." Zelda opened her mouth to ask what Samus was going to ask Sheik but closed it, having second thoughts. "I'll drop these off with Link." She nodded, signaling her farewell to Samus and trotted to Link's room.

Samus sighed and ran her fingers through her long, blond hair. "Well, there's always tomorrow, right?"

* * *

><p>Link raised his head from the reports he received from the Castle when he heard vigorous knocking on his door. Link sighed and stood to answer the door. Once he opened the door, he felt his instincts calling out for him to run. His face turned into a ghostly pale color as he felt the blood leaving his face. The figure was clad in an over-sized black robe with blue designs on it. On its head was a helmet that somehow resembled a squid.<br>Link back-flipped and pointed an accusing finger at the figure, confusion and rage building up inside of him. "You! But how? I thought I killed you!"

The figure chuckled and his helmet retracted, revealing the figure's face and identity; Zant. Zant eyed Link with his beady orange eyes with a maniacal smile. "Foolish boy, do you honestly believe that I will reveal such a valuable and important secret? Well, it won't matter anymore..." He raised his hand and a ball of dark energy emerged from it. "Since you'll be finished before the _true_ battle begins..."

Link simultaneously drew his sword and shield and took a defensive stance. _Crap... This day **can't** turn any worse!_

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I'mma leave you guys with a cliffhanger :3 I'll try to update as soon as possible (Which will probably be like what... Two to four weeks time...?)! I love you guys and THANK. YOU. FOR. RE. VIEW. ING! I appreciate them all and please remember to keep an eye out for the fourth chapter of this story!<strong> **:3**

**Signing off, GottaluvKatanas**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hey all! GottaluvKatanas is here with the fourth chapter of this here story! Sorry I couldn't update it. I spent most of my time with my project and classwork/homework is piling up real fast =-='' Luckily, I managed to finish my project before its due and I'm done with all of my current class/homework, so I finally got time on my hands to start the chapter (Yay! ^-^) Thanks so much for reviewing you guys, I love you all :3 **

**Side Note: I'll be taking some Ocarina of Time facts and kinda merge 'em with some Twilight Princess facts (and twist them a bit so they could make sense in my story a little better x3 Sowwy guys). Fortunately I'm a HUGE Zelda nerd, so I pretty much think I got all of my facts straight xD If I don't, please correct me in the reviews :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SSBB or its characters. They belong to their respective creator(s).  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Link blocked, reflected, dodged all of the upcoming blasts Zant threw at him with difficulty. His strength and stamina was leaving him rapidly, even though less than ten minutes had passed. <em>Damn, he got stronger! <em>Link gasped for breath, as he dodged another one of Zant's blasts. The blast barely grazed Link's back, yet pain rippled throughout Link's body, causing his knees to buckle and yell out in pain. Link felt Zant place his hand in his hair, pulling it back, forcing Link to face Zant. Link could smell the faint smell of blood in Zant's breath as he spoke.

"Your time is coming, young Hero of Time..." Zant spoke in nothing but a whisper. A whisper filled with the intent of murdering the green-clad warrior. Link gathered a small amount of saliva before spitting it on Zant face, coating it with a blob of bloody spit. "You insolent brat!" Zant screeched as he threw Link across the room, his nostrils flaring with anger. "You... You dare...!"

Link crashed against the wall, a sickening pop in his left shoulder, signaling it was dislocated. He slid down the wall, ending up in a sitting position.  
>"I dare jack up your face with a blob of bloody spit...?" Link asked, a taunting smile pulling at the corners of his lips. Link knew that this wasn't the time for a joke - hell, he was probably going to die. <em>Might as well say one last joke before meeting up with Mom and Dad, <em>Link thought to himself, a sense of comfort surrounding him.

As if reading his thoughts, Zant spoke, "Don't worry, pitiful Hero. I'll make sure that your death is going be quick and easy." Zant grinned maniacally as he opened his hand, black ball of energy began swirling to life in the center of his palm. The very spirit of Death seemed enter the room as the ball grew slowly.

Link swallowed hard, cold sweat breaking on his brow. _Looks like this is it... Sometimes... a Hero has to accept his fate when he can't run or fight... _Link tried to sit straight, but his shoulder protested, so he slumped back to his former position.  
><em>S'long world... <em>

* * *

><p>Zelda raced toward Link's room -not bothering to take her usual route of avoiding the other competitors- the reports tucked underneath her arm. Panic, anxiety, and worry was building up inside of Zelda as she turned a corner and continued running to Link's room. Her right hand was tingling, an occurrence that happens Link was in danger. Zelda stopped in the doorway that lead to Link's room. Her face paled when she saw the mess, the reports she held firmly under her arm scattering across the floor.<p>

Blood was scattered everywhere, and Link's Hylian Shield was broken, its pieces scattered everywhere. But the most horrifying scene there was how horrible Link's condition was; his shoulder was in a sickening position, he had a gash that ran horizontally on his abdomen, and a severe burn on his left cheek. His tunic was caked with dried blood, its proud green color no where to be found.  
>"L-Link...?" Zelda asked, her voice quiet. She doesn't get it, on how no one could have heard all of the commotion and lent a hand to help. Where the people here <em>that <em>stupid and selfish to not lend a hand to a fellow friend and competitor? Tears started to well up in Zelda's eyes.

"My, my... The dear Princess _Zelda _is here..." Zant said her name with such venom in his voice, Zelda felt chills traveling down her spine.

"What are _you _doing here?" Zelda demanded, her voice filled with anguish and hatred. Zant simply chuckled.

"I was simply giving the Hero a hearty _welcome..._" Zant glanced over to the bleeding Hero. "Good day to you..." And with that, Zant snapped his fingers and he was gone, sinking into the shadows. Zelda stared at the place where Zant once stood before averting her gaze toward Link.

"You idiot... You should've yelled for help..." Zelda commented quietly, quietly examining his wounds. _He's never been this injured before... _

"Tried." Zelda eyed Link suspiciously, an eyebrow raised. Link held up his right hand in front of him and grimaced at the pain. "I swear! But stupid Zant put up a barrier so that no one could hear the commotion. But, it faded when he left." Link let his hands drop to his side, his strength leaving quickly even at the slightest move - even breathing was unbearably difficult.

"Let's get you to the nurse." Zelda waved her hand and smoke swirled around her. The smoke faded and Zelda was no longer Zelda, but Sheik. "Let's go." Sheik said, in his usual gruff voice. Sheik studied Link's face, and noticed that Link's eyes were widened with surprise, his mouth open. Sheik tilted his head in confusion, wondering what was troubling Link. "Something the matter Link...?"

"S-Sheik...?" A voice said, its tone in complete shock. Sheik twirled around and it was his turn to become shocked. A set of light blue eyes stared at him, wide with shock, confusion, and something else. Betrayal? Curiosity? Maybe a mixture of both? _Betrayed by what? _Sheik thought to himself.  
>"Y-You and Zelda are...?" Samus stammered, still in complete shock. Her chest had a feeling that tingled and hurt, as if she had been stabbed. She felt... Betrayed for some reason. <em>But why? <em>She thought angrily to herself.

"L-Listen, I can explain..." Sheik was cut off short when he heard small coughing behind him, He turned his head to snap at the interruption until he remembered that Link was right behind him, severely injured. Samus glanced over Sheik's shoulder, just noticing a bloody Link. Her stomach started to churn at the sight of him.

"Oh, don't mind me. Just a dying man, bleeding to death..." Link seemed to stare off into space, feigning the causality in his voice. He saw Samus and Sheik glance at each other and sigh, while Link smiled subtly to himself, satisfied that he got their attention.

"I'll go get the nurse." Samus raced out of the room, jumping over the papers that littered the floor with relative ease.

Both Link and Sheik watched Samus leave before Sheik turned around, staring Link straight in the eye. "I'll give you first aid so at _least _you'll have a chance to live."

Link felt a smile tugging at the corner of his lips before saying, "Gee, thanks _Princess_" in a playful tone.

Sheik simply rolled his eyes and chuckled before taking out bandages -he had them on him at all times- and began wrapping them tightly on Link's wounds.  
>"Honestly, how much of a fool can a Hero be?" Sheik muttered to himself.<p>

Link grinned and looked away. "I dunno..." Link replied, a faraway look in his eyes as he stared at the wall that was stained with his blood.

* * *

><p>Samus nearly kicked down the door to the infirmary. The nurse inside nearly dropped all of the medicine in her hands, as she jumped in fright and let out a squeal. "S-Samus...?" The nurse asked cautiously, scared and confused by Samus' sudden appearance. Usually Samus would just take what she wanted and leave without saying a word.<p>

"Shut up lady, I just need you to come with me!" Samus snapped in an urgent tone, as she took hold of the nurse's and nearly dragged her all the way toward Link's room.

"Ch-Chansey? M-Make sure to take care of the wounded!" The nurse yelled to her pink Pokemon companion.

"Chansey!" Chansey simply saluted and continued on with its business, as if nothing ever happened.

* * *

><p>Sheik bounced his knee in anxiety, questions rampaging in his head. Will Link survive? Will it be a success? Will it be a failure? Will he... Die? Sheik's face paled at the thought, but shook his head, disrupting his thoughts. <em>No! Link'll survive! He isn't the Hero of Time for nothing! <em>Sheik sighed, and leaned against the back of the chair, still anxious. He didn't notice someone was in front of him until he heard the person clear their throat. Sheik glanced upwards to see Samus. Sheik stopped bouncing his knee and sat straighter in his chair, looking straight into Samus' eyes.

"So, mind telling me... All of this...?" Samus asked him, flicking her eyes up and down Sheik. Samus crossed her arms and shifted her weight on one foot, showing him a bit of attitude. Sheik sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Promise me you won't judge me or do anything?" Sheik questioned. Samus nodded, a blank and bored expression on her face. "Okay... Here goes...  
>"It all started when I - no, <em>Zelda<em>- was ten years old..."

Samus' eyes grew wider and her curiosity grew more and more as Sheik continued on with his story: before Sheik was created, Zelda was just a small ten year old girl who grew up in a strict environment of people -wasn't a surprise. She was Royalty. Part of the Royal family of Hyrule. Which meant she was the heir of her Kingdom. Meaning that she had to carry down the name of her family through feigned pride and honor. To marry a disgusting man that she didn't love. To everyone -especially her father- she was nothing but a girl that knew nothing about the world. But those who were very close to her, they knew that she had the insight of a Sage, a wise girl that probably knew everything in the world. But that all changed when someone wanted the Triforce of Wisdom ("Triforce?" Samus questioned. Sheik just ignored her question) from Zelda.  
>Her Castle -her <em>home<em>- was _burning _in front of her _eyes_. Zelda didn't know the cause since her bodyguard, Impa, took her away to a faraway place, and there, in that faraway place, Impa taught Zelda the secrets of the Sheikah -a tribe that served the Royal Family for generations- so that Zelda wouldn't get caught by Ganondorf (whoever that was). Thereafter, Sheik was born, and Link and Sheik/Zelda's _first _great adventure began ("First?" Samus exclaimed).

"And... That's pretty much it..." Sheik said, shrugging his shoulders. To him, it wasn't a big deal, but apparently Samus thought it was a _HUGE _deal; her eyes were huge and her mouth hung open. It took Sheik all of his willpower not to laugh at the usually strict and seemingly hostile Bounty Hunter.

But Samus wasn't only shocked on how insane and out-of-this-world Sheik's story was, but on how Sheik was able to tell his story with a straight face on. Samus was about to say something, but she heard the door creak open. Both Sheik and Samus turned their attention to the nurse.

"Well...?" Sheik asked hopefully. The nurse simply smiled and nodded.

"Complete success!" She piped cheerfully. Sheik felt a warm sensation of relief spread throughout his chest when he heard the news. Samus simply smirked.

"Will he allow visitors?" Sheik asked. The nurse nodded and stepped to the side to allow Sheik and Samus through.

"He might be feeling ill due to the painkillers though. Just call me if you need anything~" Sheik bowed slightly to her -a sign of gratitude in Hyrule- before entering the Infirmary. Samus simply nodded before following Sheik into the room.

Sheik pulled out a chair and sat beside Link's bed, while Samus stood several feet away from the both of them, not wanting to be close with either of them. Link nervously eyed Samus a bit before turning his head to Sheik. "Did you...?" Sheik nodded and Link's features relaxed for a bit, but tensed up when he returned his attention to Samus. "You have to keep this a secret, understand?"

"Yeah, yeah, I got it." Samus replied, a scowl on her face. "How'd you get like this?" Samus asked, her scowl disappearing, while she looked at Sheik and Link expectantly. She watched them share a nervous glance before Sheik turned his gaze toward her.

"Long story short, this man named Zant is coming after us because we wield several parts the Triforce. Link supposedly killed him before, but it seems like he escaped his demise." Sheik put a hand under his chin, deep in thought. "Problem is, how _did _he escape his demise?" Sheik muttered to himself.

"What's the Triforce?" Samus asked stupidly.

"Oh, well..." Sheik started. Samus listened intently to his story, feeling like the child who used to listen to Old Bird's stories. Apparently in Sheik and Link's world, their universe was created by the three goddesses: Din, Nayru, and Farore. After creating Hyrule, they left an essence of their power in Hyrule, which they named the Triforce. The place they left from was called the Sacred Realm, and the Triforce resided there for many, many years.  
>But, the door to the Sacred Realm was suddenly open, and word of the Triforce spread across Hyrule like wildfire. It caused Hyrule to plunge into the depths of chaos and bloodshed, its civilians blinded by the greed and lust of their wishes to come true. Then, the seven Sacred Sages split the Triforce apart and closed the door to the Sacred Realm, hoping that the pieces of the Triforce can find a worthy user to wield it.<p>

"So, that's what this is." Link added as he raised his left hand and Sheik raised his right hand. Both of their hands had an insignia of three triangles, two on the bottom, one on top, and they were a bright hue of yellow. One of the triangles was brighter than the rest though. Samus took notice of this.

"Why is part of the Triforce brighter than the others?" Samus questioned.

"It symbolizes what part of the Triforce we have. See on how Link's Triforce the right one is brighter than the rest?" -Samus nodded- "That symbolizes Courage, which is also Farore's Triforce. Mine is Wisdom, which is Nayru's Triforce." Sheik pointed to the leftmost triangle, which Samus curiously observed.

"Um, excuse me?" All three of them snapped back to reality as the nurse quietly spoke. She wore an apologetic smile as she said, "Visiting hours are now over. You can come back tomorrow though." She smiled as she opened the door for Samus and Sheik.

"Thank you Nurse Joy, for everything that you have done." Sheik bowed and exited the room, Samus right behind him. Joy just smiled and watched them walk out of view.

"Thanks for dragging me all the way here when I was bleeding, Sheik, Samus!" Link added, and Sheik laughed at his friend, Samus grunting with annoyance.  
><em>What a noisy guy...<em> Samus thought to herself. _No wonder he's friends with Zelda. _And with that, Samus smiled subtly to herself.

* * *

><p>"So, you <em>actually<em> managed to keep all of that a secret?" Samus asked incredulous, as she followed Sheik to his room. Sheik grunted and waved his hand over his head, changing into Zelda. Once they reached the door leading into Sheik's room, Zelda turned around and placed her hands on Samus' shoulders, giving them a squeeze. Samus tensed up, staring straight into Zelda's sapphire colored eyes.

"Yes, I have managed to keep all of this a secret. Now, I'm asking you to do the same." Zelda told Samus sternly, her expression dead serious. "I want -no, _need_- you to keep this a secret. If my secret were to escape, imagine the turmoil it would cause!"

"What _turmoil_?" Samus retorted. This only cause the grip on her shoulders to tighten.

"The turmoil that Zant can cause not only in my Kingdom, but everyone here! Link, mine, possibly everyone here could be _killed_!" Zelda saw the confusion in Samus' eyes before sighing. "Listen, the people with the mark of the Triforce are cursed. People come after us for the power the Triforce it gives to its user. Zant is one of these people. He will do _anything _to _anyone _to get what he wants." Zelda held up a report of the massacre in Hyrule that she remembered to pick up from floor outside of Link's room. "This is what he did. And this is only a portion of what he is capable of. He's sending us a message, don't you see? He's saying that unless we give him what he wants, then everyone will die, no matter if their innocent or not!"

Samus eyed the report curiously and nodded. "Fine. I'll keep your secret. On one condition!"

Zelda raised a questioning eyebrow. "Which is...?"

"No more keeping secrets from me. You already told half of your problems, so why hide the others from me? Besides, I might help you." Samus replied. Zelda simply smiled and released her grasp on Samus' shoulders.

"I suppose it's a reasonable deal. Well, I will be visiting Link tomorrow, would you like to come?" Zelda asked.

"Sure." Samus said, shrugging her shoulders. She turned to leave until she felt arms wrap around her, stopping her in her tracks.

"Thank you... For everything..." She heard Zelda softly whisper. Before Samus could respond, Zelda released Samus and swiftly entered her room.

Both of their hearts pounded in their chests as they stood still.

* * *

><p><strong>Gonna stop there. It was longer than my other chapters (It was actually gonna be longer, but might as well cut it off here xD) I just had a lot on my mind and I was just typing them all down, letting the words flow XD Well, continue to review and stuff, and I appreciate everything that you guys have told me :3<strong>

**Side Note: I'm thinking about making several oneshots (Probably Anime, Video Games, or Vocaloid XD) I'll be posting some News on my profile, so check it out! :D Feel free to PM me if you have any ideas for anything :3  
><strong>

**Signing off, GottaluvKatanas**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Hey all! GottaluvKatanas is here with the fifth chapter of this here story. On the last chapter, I said that my facts were from Twilight Princess and Ocarina of Time with a hint of originality. But after rereading it several times over again, I realized that there were some events that also occurred in A Link To The Past (Sorry 'bout that, everyone ^-^''... Although that could have been coincidental e.e) Anyways, thanks for those that reviewed the last chapter, (Real appreciate it, you guys :D).Sooo... Yeah. If there are any questions, requests, comments, etc. please PM me or tell me in the Reviews :3 **

**Side Note: I didn't get t proofread since I was real busy. Sorry guys Dx  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own SSBB or its characters. They belong to their respective owner(s)**

* * *

><p>Samus tapped her foot impatiently, growling deep in her throat. "Where the <em>hell <em>is she?" Samus furiously muttered under her breath. She had been standing in the hallway that lead to the Infirmary for about an hour, and there was _still _no sign of Zelda. Samus started to pace a small distance, back and forth, her footsteps resounding through the hallway. While she did so, her thoughts drifted back to last night.

_-Flashback-_

_"I suppose it's a reasonable deal. Well, I'll be visiting Link tomorrow. Would you like to come?" Zelda asked.  
><em>

_"Sure." Samus said, shrugging her shoulders. She turned to leave, until she felt arms wrap around her, stopping her in her tracks. _

_"Thank you... For everything..." She heard Zelda softly whisper. Before Samus could respond, Zelda released Samus and swiftly entered_ _her room._

_-End Flashback-  
><em>

Samus felt her heart race and her face -specifically her cheeks- grow warmer. She shook her head, as if expecting for her thoughts to exit her head and bounce around in the Arena. She then sat on the floor Indian style, not caring if it was dirty or not. She lightly slapped her cheeks, wanting them to cool down. _Damn, what the_ Hell's_ wrong with me?__ It's been like this ever since I first met her! _Samus growled again, her face starting to cool down. She glanced up when she heard quiet footsteps stop in front of her. Her face started to burn once more when she saw Zelda's face only a few centimeters from her own.

"Boo." Zelda commented quietly, a playful smirk tugging on her lips. She couldn't help but giggle quietly on how red Samus' face was. "Shall we be on our way?" Zelda straightened her posture before she held out her hand toward Samus, which Samus stubbornly swat aside, standing up on her own.

"I'm not a child, thank you very much." Samus grumpily muttered, still upset with Zelda being late. She watched Zelda cross her arms out of the corner of her eye.

"If this is about me being late, then I'm sorry. I had to clear up some business in Hyrule." Zelda stated sternly. Samus rolled her eyes and placed her hands on Zelda's back, pushing her towards the Infirmary.

"Whatever Princess. Let's just hurry up so I could go over to the Training Rooms. I have a match today with Meta Knight..." Samus muttered quietly, "bastard doesn't know when to give up!" Zelda seemed to subtly nod to Samus remark, agreeing with her. Samus couldn't help but smirk but it faded when she remembered something. She stopped pushing Zelda and let her hands fall lazily to her sides. "Shouldn't we take the long way around?" -Zelda seemed to be confused- "You know, so that people won't know your here? I mean don't people know you here as," -Samus lowered her voice, as if the upcoming name was some kind of taboo- "Sheik?" Zelda turned her head towards Samus and smiled softly.

"It's okay. Some people know me as Zelda here, like Peach, Mario, Luigi, etc. So you don't have to worry." Zelda reached out and squeezed Samus' hand softly, "But I appreciate your concern, Samus." She watched Samus' face grow into a slight hue of pink before releasing Samus' hand. "We should hurry and check on Link, so you can have time to train."

Samus grunted with approval and followed behind Zelda, her hand cold and aching for Zelda's touch.

* * *

><p>"Good morning Link." Zelda said cheerfully. Link smiled cheekily before returning her greeting. His gaze went to Samus - who was behind Zelda - and he tilted his head forward, the cheeky smile tugging on his lips. Samus smirked and did the same gesture.<p>

"How you feeling?" Samus questioned in a playful and mocking tone, which was unlike her expressionless, neutral voice. _Elf Boy? Really Samus? _Samus shot herself mentally.

Zelda suppressed a giggle. She received a glare from Link in return.

"I'm doing fine. I just receive several headaches time to time." Link's eyes then brightened, as he remembered something. He turned his gaze toward Samus. "Oh! I heard you were going to have a match against Meta Knight! G'luck to you!" Samus' eyebrows arched upwards, but they soon relaxed.

"Uh. Yeah. Thanks... I guess..." Samus said awkwardly, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Oh, Link. There has been some unusual occurrences that have been taking place near the Lanayru, Eldin, and Faron Provinces. I was hoping that if you get better, you would be willing to investigate? I would ask Impa but she has been awfully busy for some reason..." Zelda asked sweetly, her eyes gleaming with expectancy. Link frowned for a bit before shrugging his shoulders and nodding his head. "Thanks Link!" Zelda exclaimed.

"Later." Samus said, out-of-the-blue. Zelda looked over her shoulder, a confused look on her face. Samus gestured her head toward the analog clock that was hanging on the wall. "It's eight-thirty. My match starts at nine o' clock. If I go to the Training Rooms now, I could fit in at least twenty minutes of training."

Zelda's face then lit up with realization. "Oh yeah!" -Zelda gave Link a one arm embrace- "I'll see you later Link!" And with that, Zelda followed Samus to the Training Rooms. Link raised an eyebrow at the both of them as they exited the Infirmary.

"What's up with the both of them...?" Link asked himself, crossing his arms in thought.

* * *

><p>"You don't have to follow me, Zelda." Samus said, with a shake of her head. Zelda simply puffed out her left cheek and made a 'humph' sound.<p>

"Well, I _want _to!" Zelda exclaimed, crossing her arms. She almost bumped into Samus when Samus suddenly stopped. She watched Samus turn around and cross her arms across her chest.

"You know, just because I know your secret, doesn't mean we're friends." Samus stated in a matter-of-fact tone. Zelda raised a quizzical eyebrow before a smirk etched itself on her face.

"Oh really?" Samus nodded and Zelda's smirk grew wider. "Then how come you wanted to come along with me to visit Link?"

Samus shrugged. "Because you asked me to come."

Zelda stepped closer to Samus, so her face was several inches away. "You could have said 'No'"

Samus looked into Zelda's eyes before rubbing the back of her neck. Why _did _she say yes? Samus thought about this several times over before she heard a bell. Samus returned into reality as she checked an analog clock hanging in the hallway. Eight-fifty. "Shit! I'm going to be late for my match!" Samus cursed out loud. She raced toward the Stadium, waving over her shoulder. "See you later, Zelda!"

Zelda simply shook her head, her smirk turning into a gentle smile. "Good luck, Samus." Zelda whispered. She glanced at the clock and then back at the hallway Samus used earlier to go to the Stadium. "Well," Zelda told herself, "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to cheer on Samus from Link's room." She laughed and trotted back to the Infirmary, her heart pounding for an unknown reason.

* * *

><p>Samus removed her helmet as the crowd cheered her name; she had won her match against Meta Knight. She watched the blue-cloaked warrior stand up, and limp slightly towards her. He extended his hand and Samus took it, shaking it awkwardly. With that, Meta Knight wrapped himself with his blue cloak and vanished. Samus arched an eyebrow and shook her head. Everyone knew that Meta Knight was a strange guy. With that, she tucked her helmet underneath her arm and trotted back to her room, not giving the cheers her attention.<p>

"Samus! Samus!" Samus turned her head toward the sound, only to be tackled down by a person. She laid there, slightly confused, until a slight whiff of what seemed to be a hint of an exotic scent entered her nostrils. Zelda. Samus smirked subtly but turned slightly red as she noticed the position they were in; Zelda was on top of her, her arms around Samus' neck. She heard Zelda whispering "Congratulations. You were wonderful!" over and over again. Samus felt overjoyed with pride and some unknown emotion that made her chest tingle. She watched as Zelda supported herself by placing both of her hands on either side of Samus' head. Her face was flushed, either from the tackle or from being on top of Samus, Samus couldn't tell. All Samus knew was that she never saw anything more beautiful than Zelda's face; a perfectly shaped face, with perfect almond shaped blue-colored eyes, with perfect lips. Everything about Zelda screamed perfect.

Zelda looked deeply into Samus' eyes, a small smile etched on her face. Her eyes then grew wide when she suddenly remembered something. "Oh, dear Din! I have to go to Hyrule!" She quickly flashed Samus a small smile, murmured "Congratulations" for what seemed to be the hundredth time, then disappeared into thin air. Samus laid there, staring at the ceiling for who knows how long. She could feel the lingering warmth from Zelda's body.

And she still wanted to feel it.

* * *

><p>Zant limped down the corridor lined with machines with blinking lights. He grunted, cursing under his breath, every so often. He finally reached the end of the long hallway, where he collapsed. He wheezed and coughed up blood, cursing the Hero's name under his breath. He finally heard human-like chuckling, and he glanced up. He was faced with a dragon-like creature, its bat-like wings folded at its sides. He watched its mouth curl into a grin, showing of its sharp teeth that gleamed menacingly in the dim light.<p>

"Welcome back, Zant..." The dragon-like creature said. Zant simply said nothing. The dragon chuckled again. "Ah, I see you have met a terrible fate. Going out into the Light, even though you knew the consequences? All just to get your petty revenge?"

Zant wheezed once more. "Just like you? Just on how you wanted revenge against Samus Aran?" He glanced down and saw that the wound Link had - miraculously - inflicted on him was still bleeding. The dragon growled and let out a blood-curdling roar that echoed through the room. Zant winced as he felt claws encircle his waist and felt himself being lifted from the ground, being face-to-face with the dragon.

"That stupid, pathetic, insolent, _b__itch _went after _me!_ It wasn't the other way around, you bastard!" And with that, the dragon blew white-hot fire at Zant's body. Zant didn't have a chance to scream. The dragon laughed manically as he watched the ashes slip through his claws.

Ridley started to laugh a mad man's laugh, his insane laughter echoing through the corridor. After a while, he glanced down at the pile of ashes. "It's such a shame that you couldn't destroy _your _enemy. It just proves that you _certainly _were trash... You didn't deserve that DNA infusion." Ridley then flew deeper into the labyrinth. "I'll make sure that Samus Aran's spirit is crushed... thoroughly."

* * *

><p><strong>Heh, sorry for the long wait everyone! I was working on an original story over at FictionPress (you guys can check it out. It's called <em>Things Happen For a Reason<em>. It's a Yuri.). I will be alternating accounts so it would be fair. Please review and continue following this story. You guys are the best.**

**Signing off, GottaluvKatanas,  
><strong>


End file.
